


Hey There, Delilah

by Kymera219



Series: For the Love of Immortals [7]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Chloe, Alpha!Marcus, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Ella, Childbirth, Ella Knows, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), M/M, Mpreg, omega!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: Pierce has to deal with an unexpected Delivery in his office
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar/Marcus Pierce
Series: For the Love of Immortals [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706380
Comments: 14
Kudos: 192





	Hey There, Delilah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katya1828](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya1828/gifts), [lostangelkira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/gifts), [piercifers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piercifers/gifts), [JCapasso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCapasso/gifts).



Pierce was rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration over the case file he was reviewing. He was about to throw the damn thing,when he picked up the familiar scent of whiskey and fire. 

He looked up to see Lucifer entering the office. Pierce quickly got to his feet,and went over to help guide the heavily pregnant omega to the couch.

"Lucifer, what are you doing here? You're way too far along to be out in the field ".

He hoped Decker hadn't been stupid enough to try and pull him out there, or he'd be ripping her a new one. It wasn't the first time he'd had to show the female alpha her place where his mate was concerned, but it would definitely be the last, especially if she'd endangered their pup.

"The Detective just needed me for an interrogation, Darling," Lucifer said as he leaned against him, "I was simply too tired to bother making the drive home".

Pierce smiled at Lucifer, before helping him lay down on the couch. "Why don't you rest here until I get off work? Then we'll head home together".

"Sounds good, love," Lucifer yawned as he drifted off to sleep. Pierce covered him with a throw blanket he kept nearby, and kissed his forehead. 

*****************

No one would have ever guessed that the Devil himself was an Omega. He didn't carry the normal sent that accompanied them. Pierce would never have known, if it hadn't been for Lucifer going into heat during that sting operation where they played a married couple.

He was glad for it, though. Being immortal had cost Pierce many mates and children over the centuries. Now he was being given a family that would stay with him for eternity, and he couldn't be more grateful. 

******************

It was roughly three hours later, when Pierce picked up a scent of distress from his mate. He looked up to see Lucifer whimpering in his sleep. He got up from behind the desk and went over to crouched by his omega's side.

"Lucifer, what's wrong?".

Lucifer's eyes fluttered open and he gave his alpha a pained expression, "hurts...really bad".

"Where's it hurting at?" Pierce asked. He didn't have to wait long for an answer as Lucifer let out a pained yelp, followed by a rapidly growing wet spot on the blanket.

"Shit!"

Pierce stood up and ran over to his office door and opened it.

"Ella!"

At the sound of her name, the young beta came running.

"What's wrong?".

"It's Lucifer," Pierce gestured to his writhing mate, " his water just broke. Do you think we'll able to get home before the baby comes?".

"Help me get him undressed and we'll check".

Pierce helped Lucifer get undressed and resettled back onto the sofa. He sat behind him so he'd have better support. Lucifer had a tight grip on Pierce's hand, nearly breaking the bones every time a contraction ripped through him.

Ella ran down to the lab to grab her medical supplies. On the way, she grabbed Chloe and told her to clear out the bullpen, knowing that the scent of an Omega in labor could drive other Alphas crazy.

She came back into the office, and put on a pair of gloves while she settled inbetween Lucifer's legs.

"Luce, do you know about how far apart your contractions are?".

"There...supposed to be separate?" He panted.

"Oh boy," Ella whistled, " this might go pretty quick then".

"I should bloody well hope so," he whined, while Pierce kissed the top of his head.

Ella stuck her fingers into the opening, causing the devil to wince at the intrusion.

"Well, Luce, you are definitely not making it home," Ella told him," You're almost completely dialated".

"Lovely, just lovely". Lucifer looked like he was about to cry.

"Hey,it'll be alright" Pierce told him," as long as you and our baby are safe, that's all I care about".

The devil gave him a weak smile, before another contraction ripped a scream from him.

"Okay," Ella said as she got into position,"on the next contraction, I need you to push ".

Lucifer took a breath, and on the next wave of pain, he squeezed Pierce's hand and bared down.

Pierce was secretly glad he had a fast healing rate.

"You're doing great, Luce," Ella encouraged," take a deep breath and push".

Lucifer's screams echoed throughout the precinct, as he continued to push. An hour later, he collapsed back onto his Alpha, as the head finally emerged.

"We need to get the shoulders out," Ella told him," I need you to give me one more big push, okay?".

"No...no more....I can't".

"Yes you can," Pierce murmured," Come on Babe, one more push, and you're done".

Lucifer gathered what little strength he had remaining, and pushed as hard as he could. Once the shoulders popped out, Ella was able to easily slide the rest of the infant into her arms. 

She cleaned out the baby's airways and both parents sagged in relief as a shrill cryerupted.

"It's a girl, you guys!".

Ella laid the little girl on Lucifer's chest so she could clean her back, and smiled knowingly when a little pair of blue and silver wings unfurled.

"Well, we know which daddy she took after".

Pierce chuckled at that. "What name did you want to give her, babe?".

Lucifer looked into her bright blue eyes, while stroking the damp curls on her head.

"I was thinking, Delilah, after the first true friend I ever made when I came to this world".

"I love that," Pierce said before bringing up something he'd been afraid to discuss with his mate,"could we give her the middle name...Eve?".

"After your mother?".

"Yeah," he replied, " after everything with Abel, she was the only one that still loved me.....and....and I miss her".

Lucifer pulled his mate down for a deep, lingering kiss, "I think it's perfect".

"Welcome to the world, Delilah Eve".


End file.
